


(Let me introduce you to some…) New Thangs

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 17 (HaeChan Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But let me introduce you to some new thangs (?), Canon Compliant, I don't kno how to tag this thing, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Están en plenas preparaciones para el comeback, pero DongYoung quiere enseñarle nuevas cosas a DongHyuck.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: NCT Drabbles 17 (HaeChan Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123470
Kudos: 13





	(Let me introduce you to some…) New Thangs

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso a navegantes, va a haber algo de sensualidad por estos lares, nada especialmente “fuerte”, pero si sois sensibles a ello, salid de aquí.  
> Esto ha sido escrito porque [este vídeo](https://twitter.com/ratillasshi/status/1249031202889138176) salió y la cuarentena es mu mala. Ha sido escrito en un rato, no os hagáis muchas preguntas y simplemente disfrutad. Espero que os guste.

A pesar de que el frío invernal hacía estragos fuera, dentro del edificio hacía mucho calor, mucho más dentro de la sala de ensayo, después de que se hubieran pasado bailando la mayor parte del día, ensayando la coreografía de la nueva canción que iban a sacar en unos meses. DongYoung se había dejado caer sobre una de las sillas que había en el lugar, el sitio en el que solían poner la cámara para grabarse y ver los fallos que no sacaban a simple vista y se había quitado la gorra blanca para abanicarse con ella. En cuanto salieran de allí, de aquel horno, de aquel infierno, se pegaría una buena ducha y se metería en la cama para no salir nunca más de ella.

Tras suspirar profundamente, el chico se colocó de nuevo la gorra y se sentó mejor en la silla, su postura lo más recta posible. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que DongHyuck lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, de una forma bastante curiosa, sus ojos ardiendo de deseo, casi quemando por debajo de su flequillo castaño mojado por el sudor y pegado a su frente. DongYoung le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y después le indicó al chico, moviendo simplemente el dedo índice de su mano derecha, que se acercara a él.

DongHyuck se levantó del suelo de la sala de ensayo y después caminó hacia él lentamente, sin dejar de observarlo fijamente, jugando a un juego muy peligroso que iba a perder. Cuando llegó hasta DongYoung, se puso frente a él, quedándose a tan solo unos centímetros de rozar sus rodillas con sus piernas.

—¿Me necesitas para algo, _hyung_? —le preguntó.

—Sí —replicó DongYoung, palmeando sus muslos, para indicarle de aquella forma que se sentara sobre él—, pero no quiero que se enteren los demás de lo que te quiero decir.

DongHyuck asintió y después se subió sobre sus piernas, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y sujetándose a ellos para pegarse lo máximo posible a su pecho, rozando sus entrepiernas con aquel gesto. DongYoung apretó sus labios en una fina línea porque de verdad aquel chico estaba jugando a algo muy peligroso con él y no iba a tardar ni mucho en terminar por hacer algo que no quería hacer en aquellos momentos, no con el _comeback_ tan cerca, no con ensayos diarios, no con la grabación del MV a una semana de distancia.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó, a tan solo un palmo de distancia de su rostro—. ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

—Te estás ganando algo… y no es precisamente una colleja, como siempre —le acabó diciendo.

—¿Es algo bueno? —preguntó, inclinándose contra él, sobre su oreja, dejando que sus labios rocen el cartílago y que la pregunta penetre de forma directa en su oído.

—Depende —replicó.

Quizás le faltaba el aire, quizás hacía demasiado calor allí dentro y quizás tener a DongHyuck sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas no había sido la mejor idea en aquellos momentos. Al menos no la más sensata, teniendo en cuenta que estaban rodeados de los demás miembros de su grupo y de staff que portaba cámaras que en aquellos momentos estaban encendidas y grabando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿De qué? —le cuestionó el chico, alejándose un poco de él para volver a observarlo fijamente con aquellos ojos castaños que en ocasiones lo hacían temblar de deseo.

—De si te sigues portando mal hasta que lleguemos al piso o te comportas como un niño bueno —dijo.

DongHyuck le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y después comenzó a moverse, adelante y atrás, rozando sus entrepiernas con cada movimiento, llevando sus manos de sus hombros hasta sus caderas, agarrándose fuertemente a él por debajo de la tela de su camiseta sudada. DongYoung se lamió los labios sin poder evitarlo y cerró sus ojos, abandonándose por un momento… no obstante, recobró la cordura rápido al escuchar la voz de TaeYong cerca, abrió sus ojos y llevó sus manos a los hombros del menor para detenerlo, pero sus manos se resbalaron por sus brazos, llevándose consigo la sudadera de DongHyuck, que acabó cayendo al suelo al dejar el menor de sujetarse a su cintura.

—¿Quieres que te castigue como a un niño malo? —le preguntó, en apenas un siseo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dedicándole la mirada más enfadada que le había dedicado en los siete años que llevaban conociéndose.

—Por favor —respondió DongHyuck, su voz sonando lo más erótica que jamás había sonado.

—Entonces deja los juegos por ahora —le dijo—. Cuando lleguemos al piso seguiremos donde lo hemos dejado.

DongHyuck lo miró fijamente a los ojos, evaluando sus palabras, antes de asentir a ellas y levantarse de sus piernas, cogiendo su chaqueta del suelo, alejándose de DongYoung como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. DongYoung lo siguió con la mirada unos momentos, para después desviar sus ojos al resto de la habitación, buscando algo en los ojos de las demás personas que se encontraban allí que habían visto lo que había sucedido. Escaneó cada rincón de la sala de ensayo, pero no pudo encontrar nada que le indicara que alguien había visto nada, por lo que suspiró profundamente… y luego maldijo por lo bajo a DongHyuck.

Horas más tarde, ya en el piso que compartían, DongYoung aprovechó que el manager con el que compartía su habitación tenía que ir con TaeYong y Mark a algo que Super M debía grabar, para llamar a DongHyuck a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con llave. El lugar estaba insonorizado, Johnny no iba a echar de menos al menor tampoco porque se había quedado dormido nada más caer en el colchón y no había nadie más que ellos en aquel piso, por lo que iba a aprovechar muy bien aquella noche.

— _Let me introduce you to some new thangs._

Fue lo que le dijo a DongHyuck, una vez lo tuvo tumbado sobre su cama, desnudo, con las manos atadas sobre su cabeza al cabecero con una de sus corbatas, sus ojos tapados con otra y jadeando levemente gracias al pequeño vibrador que había colocado en el interior de su recto, cuidadosamente ubicado en el lugar en el que se encontraba la conexión con su próstata, parafraseando la pegadiza frase del estribillo de su nueva canción.

**Author's Note:**

> —Perdón por tanto y por tener tan poca vergüenza.  
> —Seguidme en [twitter](https://twitter.com/ratillasshi) si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer, soy graciosa y hago muchos hilos.


End file.
